


i want you and i always will

by yellow_charlotte



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Canon Compliant, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Introspection, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_charlotte/pseuds/yellow_charlotte
Summary: post svs redux, roman spirals. luckily, virgil comforts and loves him.tw for: spoilers for the latest episode, deceit/janus mentioned,  anxiety, anxiety attacktitle is from oceans by seafret
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	i want you and i always will

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever (queerantine is doing weird things to my brain) and i hope you enjoy it! kudos, comments, constructive criticism and all that good stuff would be greatly appreciated :)

Once he got to his ‘room’, he immediately collapsed on his plush throne chair as he started to cry. Sobbing, he got trapped in racing thoughts of guilt and doubt. Dec- Janus was right? He couldn’t believe what he'd seen, what he’d heard. If Janus was a good guy, what did that make him? How could they all abandon him, just like that? Was something wrong with him? It’s not like he’d actually wanted to go to the wedding, but it was the right thing to do, right? Oh god, what had he done?

He knew exactly what he’d done. He’d hurt Thomas, Patton, even Virgil. His famILY was hurting and he was to blame. Virgil. Where was Virgil? That must be his fault, making him hide like this. Of course he’d gone and messed that up too. Maybe he really was a bad guy after all. Just then he heard a knock at his door, interrupting his spiralling thoughts. Hesitating a moment to take a deep breath, he opened the door ever so slightly.

At the other side was the person he’d been both hoping and dreading seeing. “..Virgil?.. what are you doing here?..” he whispered, looking down at the floor beneath his feet.

He felt heavy arms settle around him as Virgil held him tightly. As he hugged him back, he felt a tension in Virgil’s shoulders that must have affected his own. He took a deep breath, feeling as Virgil did the same. Together, their heart rates slowed and their bodies stopped shaking.

“C’mere.” Virgil murmured into his neck, releasing the hug and kissing his forehead gently.

Virgil took him by the hand, seating them both at the end of the bed. Roman started to speak, but was stopped by a soft kiss on the lips.

“It’s okay, Roman. You don’t need to apologize to me. I understand and I’m not mad.” Virgil spoke, quelling the words he knew were trying to be said, reassuring his boyfriend.

Wordlessly, he took off his sweater and helped Roman put his arms through the sleeves. He dropped a quick kiss to his cheek before moving to the head of the bed, motioning for Roman to lay next to him. Slowly, he shuffled beside Virgil, letting his arms settle around him. Letting sleep overcome him, he truly rested for the first time since the wedding, the love of his life resting right alongside him.


End file.
